fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Jumanji
When young Peter and Judy Shepherd find an old boardgame in their attic, they unwittingly unleash an unstoppable and relentless horror... Characters Alan Parish (Bill Faggerbaker) A player trapped in the game because he did not read his clue, he befriends Peter and Judy and protects them from Jumanji's horrors, in return they vow to help get him out of Jumanji for good. Peter Shepherd (Ashely Johnson) Judy's younger brother, a bratty half pint. He always gets into trouble, he also gets turned into animals because he cheats or angers Jumanji. His catchphrase is "Cool Beans!" But later on he starts saying "Nizer!" Judy Shepherd (Debi Derryberry) The oldest of the Shepherd siblings, she is very bossy towards Peter and this backfires on her later on. She is also very smart. Aunt Nora Shepherd Peter and Judy's Aunty and legal guardian, she adopted them after their parents died in a skiing accident. She is a neat freak and hates mess, sometimes she gets taken unwillingly to Jumanji so Peter and Judy work to get her home as soon as possible and lie that it was all a dream. Carl Bently The local police officer and Alan's best friend from school. His dad worked for Alan's dad at the shoe factory. Peter's teacher The 3rd grade teacher and English literature teacher, she is a large woman with glasses, she teaches Peter's year but also teaches other classes English literature. Professor Potts The 5th grade science and maths teacher, a thin man with glasses. The principal The principal of the school, we only see him once in the law of Jumanji where Peter Van Pelt hallucinates him as a hippo. Rock A school bully, he picks on Peter a lot. He hangs around with his goons or sometimes with his girlfriend Maria. Maria Rock's girlfriend until Peter convinces her to stand up to Rock and dump him. Frank Olson A greedy shopkeeper, Peter and Judy got on the wrong side of him when he was corrupted by the Sand King's cursed treasure. Mrs Desmona A grumpy, nasty mean old woman who lives down the road alone with her dog Killer. She dislikes children and refuses to give back toys they have lost in her jungle like frontyard. She briefly became the sorceress of Jumanji. A doctor The Shepherd's family GP, an absent minded physician, he once went unwillingly to Jumanji to help stop a plague from spreading. Jack A cat burglar, a young and suave thief, however he can be very dangerous if angered. He is terrified of Jumanji. Tommy The local paper boy, he is short with a mop of blonde hair and enormous buck teeth. He has an annoying habit of saying his catch phrase "Express delivery!" He is also the mascot of the Daily Express newspapers. Timmy Tommy's baby brother, he is a younger version of Tommy. He is extremely gross and likes messing his diapers, puking on everyone and shoving things up his nose. Milo Tommy and Timmy's pet miniture Scnauzer dog, he is a small white dog with brown spots and a big wet shiny black nose. His nose is extremely snotty and Timmy and Oscar tend to get stuck in his mucus when they shrink themselves. Blinky A sausage dog Peter is friends with, he gives him treats after school. Jumanji Jumanji's residents. Van Pelt A ruthless hunter, he hunts everything including man. He is Alan, Peter and Judy's most persistent foe so he's somewhat of an arch nemesis. Professor Ibsen The mad inventor of Jumanji, he constructs monsterous machines and deadly cyborgs to eliminate Peter and Judy. Trader Slick The Merchant of Jumanji, he sells all sorts of things including dangerous artifacts for the right price. He is dishonest and tricks people into buying things from him then leaving them in debt to him. However he is the only benign resident who means no harm whatsoever unless Stalker is on the warpath. Manjis Masked tribesman, they have an uneasy friendship with Peter and Judy, sometimes they're allies sometimes they are dangerous enemies if angered. Legend has it that they were once players who forgot their clues and themselves as they became living masks. Tribal Bob Leader of the Manjis and Peter's on and off friend in Jumanji. Manji witch doctor The witch doctor of Jumanji, he dislikes thieves. Captain Squint A cut throat pirate captain, he meets Peter and Judy for the first time when pursuing the Draken, a foul smelling sea monster that bit off his nose. He returns again along with two henchmen, Mr Shatic and Mr Shreave. Ape Judge The Judge of Jumanji. He isn't a benevolent judge however, he deems everyone to be automatically guilty without a fair trial. Monkeys Monkeys! Von Richtor Another hunter from Germany, he has a harpoon gun mounted on his wrist and two pet giant eagles. He shares a fierce rivalry with Van Pelt. Jamazons Amazon warrior women, it is customary for the queen's groom to be sacrificed on their wedding night. They are led by Queen Gina. Gina Queen of the Jamazons Self explanatory, also Alan's former Fiancé. Aston Phillips An explorer, the best explorer in Jumanji apparently. However he is extremely greedy and won't hesitate to abandon his crew for treasure. Gets turned into a baby by the golden cup of Jumanjicon. The master (Tony Jay) A mysterious being voiced by Tony Jay who claimed to be the master of Jumanji, it is later revealed he is just another player trapped in Jumanji. The Stalker A skeleton being and enforcer of Jumanji's will. Everyone in Jumanji is terrified of him. His appearance usually means you've made Jumanji very angry. Giant ants Two tribes of giant man eating ants, one red one black. They hate eachother because they are bickering over the red and black Bahoot, a glob of matter either tribe is claiming belongs to them. The Sorceress/Sorcerer of Jumanji An all powerful sorcerer of Jumanji and master of the forbidden tome of Jumanji. Mrs Desmona was briefly the Sorceress and there was one before her. Jumakis A Tribe of flying bird people, they disliked visitors originally because of a black cloud was stealing their eggs. Once Peter and Judy sorted out the problem they became friendly. Flint A handsome man but also an evil wizard with Gorgon like powers, his stare can turn others into stone. Sand people Sand people ruled by the Sand King (Jim Cummings), a foul tempered sand monster who wants his cursed treasure back. Mud boy (Dee Bradley Baker) A hyperactive little mud boy, he loves playing tricks and having fun but hates people bossing him about. When angered he becomes extremely unpredictable and dangerous. Mud Girl Mudboy's sister, she is very bossy to Mudboy which helped calm him down from his tantrum. Animals ect. Jumanji is full of dangerous animals and plants and other hazards, tread carefully players. Even animals that are normally benign are extremely dangerous due to genetic manipulation and making them gigantic. Mermaids Evil demonic mermaids with snake hair, they disguise themselves as beautiful mermaids. Oscar The narrator of Jumanji and a mischevious little boy. He likes pranks and being extremely silly. This annoys Peter and Judy sometimes. He likes turning himself and others into babies, characters with big wet shiny noses and mud and dirt. He also has a dark side that is unleashed when angered... Dark Oscar Oscars dark side, sadistic and extremely cruel. He hates Judy's nagging and forced her to stop bossing everyone around. Teddy Oscar's teddy bear and one of his critters. A living teddy bear with orange and yellow fur. He has a big wet shiny black nose like Screwy squirrel. It is very snotty. He is extremely silly, loves food but hates clowns. Clownja A cute clown boy Jack in a box. He has blonde hair with brown spots, blue eyes with thick black eyeliner and a big red wet shiny nose. He has buck teeth like Dale from Chip and Dale. He is fun loving but more easy going and calm to Teddy's manic silliness but he's not above pulling pranks or teasing Oscar. Scribble, the giant baby A giant round headed baby, he extremely gross and disgusting. He like messing his diaper and shoving people up his nose and into other orifices... Dino A baby Chomby because Oscar can't think of an original design. He is pale yellow with pastel green spots and stegosaurus spines on his back. Like Peter he is the teams chew toy and gets into trouble a lot. His evolved form Chombite has a tuft of green hair, a big wet green shiny nose and buck teeth. He is extremely silly even more so than Teddy. Brantford the game, Otherford A dangerous mirror world version of Brantford. Other Nora A dark version of Aunt Nora, she is a scary zombie like ghoul with sharp claws. Giant Blinky A giant monsterous sausage dog, tries to eat Peter and Judy. Giant Milo A giant sized miniture schnauzer, he can talk but is childish and disgusting. He likes shoving people up his nose. Brantford Manjis The other Brantford's children are all Manjis. Other teacher Peter's teacher, in this world she is a dangerous man eating monster. She eats children who don't do their homework. Troll Rock and his goons By hacking Brantford the game, Oscar turns the Manjis into troll like versions of the original Brantford's children including its resident bully, Rock. Van Bently In this world Bently is the librarian and a dangerous hunter who violently enforces the rules of the library, he dislikes people not returning their books on time. Other Professor Potts. A sadistic mad man who teaches math and science by use of torture devices. Dark world A nightmarish world the Transvector sends people to. It is even more dangerous than Jumanji. Giant worms Giant burrowing worms, can assimilate technology to become deadly Mechaworms that shoot logs. Man eating buildings Buildings and structures in this world are alive! These monsters made of bricks and mortar will eat unwary travelers. Inflation plants Weird flowers that inflate people like balloons, burping is the only way to deflate oneself. Spider fruit Spider mechanoids that disguise themselves as fruit, they web people up. They also live in mechanical trees. Furries Cosplayers in fur suits that some how got into the Dark world of the Transvector, they love being inflated by the inflation plants for some reason.